Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 March 2013
11:51 hey 11:54 Hey again... 11:54 "Ew"? Seriously, stuff like that pisses me off 11:55 :S 11:56 Yup. 11:59 hey 12:01 hey 12:02 don't you think this Steveston_Village shouldn't be in the Locations category? 12:02 since the category lists inshow locations, am I wrong? 12:03 that's a filming location, though 12:04 yep 12:05 so it shouldn't be in a locations category. 12:05 the locations listed under that category are for in show locations only. 12:06 or at least i think so? 12:06 o.o 12:06 Maybe it could get its own category? "Real World Locations" or something like that? 12:06 hmm 12:06 I dunno 12:06 what about Filming Locations? 12:07 yeah, that's what I was looking for XD 12:07 xd 12:07 or if that term's too specific, maybe something for the production in general? 12:08 like what? 12:09 basically everything that isn't part of the show as such 12:09 the page for ABC, for example 12:09 and the merchandise? 12:09 yeah 12:10 I don't know, I still rather prefer Filming Locations :D 12:10 brb 12:11 ok 12:11 it would have to be "Filming Location", though, since it's the only page of the kind we have XD 12:11 okay, and now I'm really gone 12:12 xd 12:12 bye 12:17 Just an overarching category would be fine 12:18 ::tries to think of the word:: 12:18 o.o 12:19 first time i've seen the bot speak XD 12:19 Yeah, I can't see new messages in the main chat for some reason 12:24 -.- 12:29 Something weird is going on here 12:30 People who should be gone are still here, people who are here should be gone :D 12:34 Mmmmmagic 12:39 I'm thirsty 12:40 and hungry 12:42 wtf my chat totally froze on me o.o 12:42 i saw nothing appearing on the main chat for several minutes 12:43 o.o 12:43 yea 12:43 now i can XD 12:43 Yeah, i was having that issue 01:01 o.o 01:05 :o 01:06 ? 01:06 nvm 01:08 ok 01:09 xd 01:10 you're having issues again, aren't you? 01:10 with the chat, I mean 01:13 I think that was a "Yes" XD 01:14 lol 01:15 (facepalm) 01:16 That was the wrong tab 01:20 xd 01:34 ugh -.- 01:34 chrome was bugging out on me ;__; 01:34 i tried to use the chat on opera, but for some reason the chat hacks were not working on that browser 01:34 :( 01:34 :( 01:35 grrr 01:35 opera and firefox always screw with me XD 01:35 but opera always works fine, except the chat hacks never work... 01:35 FF has been acting alright for me finally 01:35 I updated it 01:35 FF ? 01:35 oh 01:36 firefox XD 01:37 wait, killian, how did you know i was having issues with chat ? 01:39 I think the fact you kept entering and leaving the chat was a pretty good indication :D 01:40 XD 01:41 well, the first time i left 01:41 that was because the chat was frozen 01:41 maybe because... 01:41 Applegirl has entered the Enchanted Forest. 01:41 Applegirl has left the Enchanted Forest. 01:41 You are no longer away. 01:41 10:20 01:41 Killian Jones 01:41 01:41 Applegirl has entered the Enchanted Forest. 01:41 KungAvSand has left the Enchanted Forest. 01:41 You are now away. 01:41 KungAvSand has entered the Enchanted Forest. 01:41 Applegirl has left the Enchanted Forest. 01:41 Applegirl has entered the Enchanted Forest. 01:41 Applegirl has left the Enchanted Forest. 01:41 Applegirl has entered the Enchanted Forest. 01:41 xd 01:41 lol 01:41 all the times after that was me on the opera browser trying to get the chat hacks to work 01:41 which they did not 01:41 xd 01:41 sorry guys XD 01:41 omg you guys must have thought i lost my mind 01:41 XD 01:41 so much entering and leaving 01:41 (rofl) 01:42 xd 01:42 for some reason, the chat hacks only work for me if I close the tab and open a new one, not if I just reload the tab with the chat 01:42 :S 01:42 the page for the hacks says to clear my cache 01:42 which i did in opera, but it did absolutely nothing 01:43 i don't think they work in opear 01:43 and if you refresh, they disappear 01:43 you MUST use the siderail 01:44 I'm leaving, see you guys! 01:44 01:44 cya 01:44 bye 01:44 what is a siderail? o.o 01:44 The chat button the right side of pages 01:45 you mean the one on the very top ... the blue banner part ? 01:45 the one under "On the Wiki" ? 01:45 Yes. The whole right side is the siderail 01:47 oh 01:47 brb while i try that on opera XD 01:48 shit. still doesn't work :( 01:48 Like i said, I don't think hacks work with Opera. 01:48 then why do they have instructions on the chat hacks page for it XD 01:49 because the instructions are old 01:49 I don't think he's updated them in forever. 01:49 oh 01:49 well back to chrome i am XD 02:00 test 02:02 hi 02:03 yo yo yo 02:03 ok am I the only one disappointed with august becoming a kid again 02:04 um 02:04 I shipped him and emma 02:06 gtg bye 02:06 um ok bye 02:10 hi kung 03:40 anybody there 03:52 hello utter ? 03:52 03:52 ? 03:56 hey 03:56 happiest person alive now 03:56 ? 06:55 o.o 06:56 hi 06:57 hello 06:57 yo yo yo 07:00 hey, did ya notice there's a link now to replace files when you click on the edit drop down? 07:01 i think so 07:01 I approve 07:02 me too 07:02 did wikia staff just make that ? 07:02 i noticed it yesterday 07:02 so i assume it came with the new update 07:05 brb 09:19 hey 09:20 Hey 09:20 :) 09:21 yo yo yo 09:21 Wow the bot can actually edit once a second? o.o 09:21 that sounds so helpful :D 09:22 It can :D 09:22 if I were to let it do everything automatically, it could. 09:24 I see, 09:24 cool 2013 03 27